


A Certain next generation

by Adsol



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Ass-Kicking, Attempted Murder, Bad Jokes, Badass, Best Friends, Carrying, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Father Figures, First Dates, First Time, Fist Fights, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friendship, Human Trafficking, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic-Users, Napping, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Abilities, Returning Home, Spanking, Summer School, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, World Wars, cloning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: 30 years have passed since Touma and his friends defeated Coronzon and brought peace between the Magic and Science side's giving them all the chance to move on with their lives peacefully however when new enemies begin emerging of both Magical and Scientific nature's it's time for the new generation to take a stand for the world with this new generation of Espers and Magicians being led by none other then Touma's own son Tomoya.





	1. Prologue

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and Esper abilities_**

**Tomoya's pov**

**Two years in the future in Academy cities center**

I stood as I moved through the fire and the flames saying "Hiryu this didn't have to be like this" he stood before me with flames circling about him as he said "it had to be this way Science and Magic had to come to an end sooner or later" he slammed his foot down saying "face it the era of Espers and Magicians is over" while letting loose my electricity I said "I'm still an Esper even if the others are finished" I then ran to face him one last time.

**Present day A Certain Highschool**

I walked up the hill with my bag over my back as I said "dang it why'd I have to go to school in the fucking summer" I walked on as Aika said "it's your fault for not studying hard enough Tomo" I flipped my white haired friend off as she said "still this is one vector I wish I could reverse" I chuckled as we walked on  **all this walking and this heat I'm gonna melt**  at that moment Mio came running by saying "heya Tomo and Aik" she dashed on ahead while doing one of her poses as me and Aika got frustrated at her saying "get back here starry-eye's" we then ran after her well I ran but Akia shot herself forward using her vector reversal.

After getting to class me and Aika stood as she said "three Level 5's in summer school well this is embarrassing" I facepalmed saying "such misfortune" Mio then came up saying "I can mess with a person's brain you know if I wanted I could get us out of here" I was about to ask till Komoe sensei came in saying "only if you want to get Judgment sent after you" knowing I had no escape I chose just to sit down at my desk muttering "such misfortune"  **come on Dad just tell me you need my help with a rouge Esper or something pretty please.**

* * *

 

While Ms Komoe went on during class I held my head in my hand as Mio took notes while Aika already knew everything  **honestly if she just applied herself she could graduate already** my head then tilted outside as I saw the girls in the tenis club playing a match till Hyousuke said "Ms Komoe Tomo is peeping on the girls" Ms Komoe began tearing up a bit as the other students said "you made her cry" everyone including Aika glared at me with murderous intent as I sat there  **such misfortune.**

**Later after class**

As me, Aika and Mio left I said "freedom" Aika said "we've got to go back to tomorrow" I held my head down in dispair as Hyousuke said "cheer up Tomo it'll be fine" he patted my shoulder as I out of more dispair made small electrical currents dance across my hand while Aika said "I've gotta go help big Sis prepare dinner see ya" she launched herself into the air as Mio disappeared without a word as well while Hyousuke said "bye" he waved me off as he ran  **those son's of bitchs**  at that moment a group of people surrounded me.

As they came around me one of them said "looky here guy's we've got a Level 5" they blocked off all my escape points as I said "guy's I've gotta get home so let's make this quick" I flipped a coin as one of them said "your going down punk" I told them "look this will go the way it usually does I electrocute you, you wind up in hospital, I get home and then get shouted at by my Mom and Dad" one attacker said "aw he still listens to Mommy ahaha" I grabbed the coin as it landed in my hand saying  ** _Railgun_**  the coin launched at him making me say "actually I learned a lot from listening to my Mom"  **I don't regret nagging Mom as a kid to teach me that move**  the main one then said "it's Faraday's" they tried to rush me all at once as I used the move that earned me my title _**Faraday's Cage**_  by creating a burst of electricity I made a shield around out of my body causing all the attackers to be electrocuted in an instant.

* * *

 

As they fell the floor I said "moral of the story don't mess with the 4th Level 5 in Academy city" I picked up my bag as I went home to my apartment till I felt my phone buzzing:

 **Mom-** Your not very discreet with your power Tomoya

 **Me-** New phone who dis

 **Mom-** Very funny 

 **Mom-** Also your Dad called me for some help with a problem he's got to handle so me, him and Accelerator are going to be out of the country for a bit

 **Me-** I'll be ok Mom

 **Mom-** See you later my little Sparkler 

 **Me-** Mom don't 

I put my phone away as I headed home muttering "such misfortune" I then got back with very few problems.

 


	2. First encounter

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and Esper abilities_**

**Tomoya's pov**

**Two day's later**

Me, Aika, Mio and Hyousuke all left school with the day being done as I said "guy's it's the summer I need my break" I held my head down as Aika said "get your head up 4th kind" she smacked my head as Mio while doing one of her signature poses said "it's no so bad Tomo" Hyousuke whistled as I said "my wallet belongs in my pocket not yours" he chuckled saying "I was wondering if you'd notice" he handed it back as I cuhckled with him  **as bad as it is picking someone's pocket he's not so bad about it well at least he returns the stuff at least**  at that moment Mio said "Mommy's calling I've gotta go" Hyousuke said "oh um bye Mio" she waved us off while smiling cheerfully as per usual as I kept waking  **I swear he's got a crush on her or something** at that moment Aika found a hotdog stand as we bought them.

After we paid for them the three of us sat down as I said "ah this is how summer should be spent" I took a bite out of the hotdog as Aika said "eating like a pig still" I said after swolloing my food "pipe down Vector girl" she muttered "4th kind" we both chuckled as Hyousuke said "now kiss" he tried to slam our heads together till Aika sent me flying back with her vector reversal  **I think I just broke my butt** I got up as I dusted myself off with a figure suddenly approaching us.

As the figure approached us I asked "can we help you" the man before us said "Tomoya Kamijou, Aika Miyabia and Hyousuke Hamazura your all my targets"  **ok what** he then threw out a set of cards as he said "I've come to take you down" at that moment a set of flames came from his hand as I said "who are you" he walked up closer saying "you may call me Ignis 2324 meaning I will burn all to ash since I told you my magic name it means I intend to destroy you" I stood as I began making electrical currents pass along my left hand saying "look buddy I don't know you but you'd better be ready to face me head on" he said "that was my plan dumbass" Ignis had crimson red hair that fell past his shoulders along with black priest like robes that were topped off by a mantle that was also black at that moment I nodded as Aika and Hyousuke got ready to back me up.

* * *

I began the fight by slamming my foot down on the floor sending a pathway of electricity that went for him only for him to dodge  **damn he's fast** Aika said "do it" I shot a bolt of lightning at her as she reflected it at Ignis with him failing to dodge it Hyouske ran up to him as he said "brave to fight a Magician head on despite having no power's" he smacked Hyousuke away as I said "don't take him any less seriously then what you'd take us" he nodded as I channeled my electricity at his cards casuing them to disintegrate as a result Ignis then said "I've got wait a minute" Hyousuke held his spare ones up saying "swindled" he out them away in his own pocket as Ignis was about to begin till a much older man said "SERIOTH WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" I saw as the man in question came along as I said "Uncle Stiyl what's going" he hit the boy on the head saying "idiot you didn't try to conceal your presence here do you know how many people could have seen you" the boy who we now knew as Serioth simply grunted as Stiyl said "just get home Tomoya I'll come over and explain everything later" he dragged the boy away as I began heading home with Aika and Hyousuke before Judgment could arrive.

  **At Tomoya's apartment**

Eventually I got home as I said "such misfortune" I was lying in my bed till *knock* *knock* I went and opened it as Uncle Stiyl stood there asking "can I come in" I gestured for him to enter as I let him through asking "can I get you anything" he said "oh no thanks but the offer is appreciated" he then sat down on the floor as Aika asked "so care to explain what the hell just happened" Uncle Stiyl then made a ball of fire appear in my hand as he asked "did your parents ever tell you about Magic" I sat down while I said "what as in pulling a rabbit form a hat" he facepalmed himself saying "not quite that" he let out a sigh and explained everything he can do with his Magic including some of the things him and my Dad had to deal with when he was my age as I said "damn looks like Dad went through hell" Uncle Stiyl held his head down as he said "Touma he *sigh* well he endured a lot more than most boys his age should have"  **what does he mean by that Dad seems pretty happy to me most of the time I've got to get to the bottom of this** at that moment he lifted his head up saying "about the boy who attacked you" he put away his cigarette since it had burnt out.

As he out the cigarette away he said "that boy is Serioth Magnus my son"  **wait he had a kid I didn't know that was ever a thing** Aika then asked the million dollar question of "why'd he me Hyou and 4th kind" Stiyl then said "ever since he was a boy and he learned of the rivalry between me and Touma he's developed a strong desire to surpass Tomoya here as of for why he attacked you well my guess is wrong place wrong time kind of situation"  **oh this is a joke right he attacked two of my closest friends and for what just to prove something to himself** at that moment he got a call as he said "I'm sorry kid's but I'll have to end this here" he got up to leave saying "for the record it was great seeing you again Tomoya" I then let him out as Aika and Hyousuke did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Tomoya Kamijou  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 20th April  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Height- 5'3 or 160cm  
> Weight- 48kg or 106lbs  
> Esper ability- Electromaster  
> Esper level- 5 (ranked 4th out of all 11 level 5's in Academy city right now)  
> Fun facts- His electrical powers make it difficult for him to interact with most animals, he can't whistle, like his mother he's a massive fan of Gekota merchandise, Mio claims he's a genius at using his powers but a total idiot at everything else, he's told that he's great with kids (mostly because of his childish personality), Aika and him have know eachother the longest out of the main group, his favourite food is Onigiri and he is skilled at origami


	3. Mio is a demonesses

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and Esper abilities_**

**Tomoya's pov**

**Later that night**

I'd decided to go out to grab some more food since I'd realised my fridge was starting to get a little bit barren to say the least  **such misfortune** as I walked I saw the beautiful scenery of Academy city at night  **it's such a beautiful sight really** *crash* I heard a noise in the distance so I decided to go check it out. Once I got to the sight of the crash I saw a crater like sight as I approached it.

When I got to the edge of the crater I saw a figure emerging from the center I stood ready as I asked "who is it" out came a man who said "where" he looked about as he said "I'm in the wrong place it's not right" he began panicking as I asked "sir can I" he shouted "get back" I dodged as he shot a blast of something while using the chance to make a run for it so I decided to pursue him **great I go out for groceries and now I'm in a freaking pursuit but still Judgment are out of reach right now and Anti-skill would take too long to show up** I pursued him as he leapt around the city with me pursuing him as best I could as I said "I mean you no harm" he then let off another blast as I while trying to dodge it mistimed my jump and fell into a bus stand as I landed I shouted "damn it" I then pulled myself up seeing that I'd clearly lost him as I heard someone familiar saying "Tomo what happened" I noticed a shard of glass was in my arm as Mio said "come on my house is just around the corner I've got medical supplies" I said "why not the hospital" she tureen around saying "if you go there you know how your Mom's gonna be"  **she's got me there** I then followed her back to her house.

After getting in she'd just finished tending to my injuries as I said "Mio thank you for this" I had a bandage around it as she said "it's nothing bad but I'd recommend going to see a doctor if it gets worse" she did one of her signature poses as I said "really thanks for this" she held my hand saying "anytime" as she sat down I asked "wait where's Auntie Misaki" she said "oh Daddy's taken Mommy out on a date tonight so I'm home alone right now" she had a downtrodden expression as I remembered for some reason how we met you see years ago Mio used to get bullied for the so called "villainous nature" of her powers which led to her being miserable a lot of the time so me and Aika decided to give her a friend who wasn't scared of her powers and well since then we've been stuck with starry eyes since at that moment she said "it was ten years ago today that you and Aika first made friends with me" I smiled while thinking of all the fond memories we've made as I said "let's make more shall we Mio" she smiled as me and her talked some more.

* * *

**The morning after**

I had just left school as Aika asked "hey Tomo you didn't answer your door this morning why was that" I was about to say till Mio said "he was at mine all night long" as she said that Hyousuke had a nose bleed while Aika had a murderous aoura around herself as she said "TOMO" I flailed my arms around saying "it's not what you think we didn't do it wait oh God please don't" Aika then reversed the vector around my feet as I went flying into a wall shouting "such misfortune" Mio chuckled as she said "he was such a naughty boy asking to sleep at mine last night" Aika said "did he" she said "he slept on the couch in my room what do you really think we did something else" I only just heard her wispering "I told you that I wouldn't make a move on him years ago"  **what are they talking about but even then Mio is a little demoness** I pulled myself up as I said "wait a" I noticed some guy waking about in a cloak as I said "he's the guy I was chasing last night" all of the others looked confused as I said "long story" I got behind a corner as I said "I'm gonna try and talk to him guys if things get out of control then I'll need you to contain it" everyone nodded as I made my move.

As I moved forward I asked "hey your the guy from last night" he turned around saying "get away" he slammed his foot on the ground saying **_Break_** the ground itself broke apart as he tried to charge at me so I leapt back saying **_Railgun_** I fired my attack as he simply held his hand up casuing it to be negated as I said "what the"  **he just blocked no scratch that he just dismantled the Railgun even mine nevermind Mom's can't be affected in that way the time it would take to process all that and then actually put it into action isn't humanly possible but then again Uncle Accelerator and Dad have reflected and blocked it respectively so mabye** I asked "are you a Magician" he got angred as he stormed off with me being unable to keep up with Aika asking "what the hell was that" I said "I don't actually know" I felt my wound reopen as Mio said "Hyou call an ambulance now" he got out his phone as I fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Aika Miyabia  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 21st August  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Hair colour- White  
> Eye colour- Red  
> Height- 5'7 or 170cm  
> Weight- 54kg or 121lbs  
> Esper ability- Accelerator  
> Esper level- 5 (ranked 2nd out of all 11 Level 5's in Academy city)  
> Fun facts- She has a love for playing video games (it was Tomoya who got her into them), despite occasionally bickering her and Mio treat eachother like sister's, similar to her Dad she likes coffee, her favourite pastime is thinking up ways to use her power more effectively, her white hair and red eyes are a result of her ability blocking ultraviolet rays, unlike her Dad who has a somewhat androgynous appearance she is described as having a "womanly figure" by her friends, her favourite food is hamburger's and she claims her favourite sight in the world is Tomoya's smile.


	4. Planning

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and Esper abilities_**

**Aika's pov**

**In the hospital**

I stood as the doctor's operated on Tomoya while me, Hyousuke and Mio waited outside I asked "Mio how the hell did he gain the wounds he did" she while looking as if she could cry explained everything to us as Hyousuke said "sounds like him" I put my hand on her shoulder saying "it's ok" she looked up as I said "in the end I'm more interested in who that guy he faced was" at that moment Stiyl, Serioth and a woman who I didn't recognise appeared as Stiyl said "I can explain that" he pulled out a dossier saying "he's a man called Samuel Roberts a former member of Necessarius" he opened it up saying "he uses a form of Norse Magic called Break he was formerly being transported to England to be contained but he escaped into Academy city"  **damn if only Dad were here** I then asked "is there anything I can do to help" Stiyl said "for now no leave him to us" he walked off as he said "also tell Tomoya his Father say's hi" as he left I sat down with the others.

While we sat Hyousuke said "your not going to leave it to them are you" I smirked saying "where's the fun in that" he chuckled as Mio said "Tomo would likely be egging you on" I said "yeah he would" as I watched the doctors work I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him  **he's so handsome** Mio said "careful you'll be drooling next" I leapt up as I said "what I o ah Mio you demoness" she gigled as I said "Mio do you think I've got a chance" she said "of course you do Aika your a lovely woman" she gigled again as I smiled  **ok I'll admit yes I do love Tomoya, yes I do think he's amazing but no I don't think I've a chance with him because he's got so many other girls that are attracted to him and what do I have in them** at that moment Hyousuke said "guys they're letting guest's in" I followed them as we went to his room.

As we walked in I asked "how bad is it" he said "are you kidding me I've been slapped by you harder then what this hurts" I smirked as Hyousuke explained everything to him  **dang it Tomo why'd you have to be such a heroic person it hurts me so much seeing you like this** at that moment I had a stupid fantasy where Tomoya came up dressed like a knight saying "come with me my Princess"  **oh my God he looks so hot as a Knight** as I daydreamed Tomoya asked "um Aika are you ok" I freaked out and said "huh oh sorry gotta go pee bye" I ran out in order to mask my embarrassment **look at me Dad would be annoyed that I'm letting him get to me so easily dang it Aika if only I had to courage to reverse this vector.**

* * *

**Hour's later**

After Tomoya got let out mostly because his injuries weren't as bad as we thought we all decided to go to his apartment in order to formulate a plan on how to handle Samuel however as I walked back I saw somebody who means a lot to me I said "Sis hey" I ran up to Last Order as she said "Hi Aika say's Misaka as Misaka greets her beloved sister" I patted her head as Hyousuke waved at her  **even though she's still the size of a kid my big Sis is still the cutest one in the world** she then wispered "I see your with the boy you like wispers Misaka as Misaka tries to hide any signs of attraction that Aika has" I tried to stop my blush as Tomoya asked "Last Order any idea what's going on with Uncle Accelerator, Mom and Dad" she said "that's why I came looking for you they're on their way back now informs Misaka as Misaka tells Tomoya what the situation is" I heard him gigle as she walked back with us.

After we got into his apartment we began discussing everything we could do ranging from me reversing a set of vectors and then Tomoya electrocuting him from Mio hijacking his brain and making him surrender **dang it how hard can it be to take down one Magician** however at that moment the door unlocked as I said "um Tomo we're the only ones with a spare key right" he said "you guys should be" however at that moment his Mom came in demanding "Tomo what the hell we're you doing at hospital" behind her was my Dad as he folded his arms  **ah crap**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Mio Shokuhou  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 11th September  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Hair colour- Golden  
> Eye colour- Gold with stars (nobody knows if they're natural or not)  
> Height- 5'4 or 162cm  
> Weight- 48kg or 108lbs  
> Esper ability- Mental hijack  
> Esper level- 5 (ranked 8th out of all 11 Level 5's in Academy city)  
> Fun facts- She can play the piano and violin very well, Tomoya describes her as deceptively smart, she is lactose intolerant, her and her Mother often spend time together, despite what people think she's bad at cooking, the people at her highschool describe her as a proper lady, her favourite food is honey and she doesn't handle cold weather very well.


	5. Partnership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something I haven't mentioned about the Level 5's in this story is that a lot of them are as you'd guess OC's so to clean it all up I'll list their names down below as of for their abilities I'll state them later when possible:  
> 1) Accelerator  
> 2) Aika Miyabia aka One-way  
> 3) Mikoto Kamijou aka Railgun  
> 4) Tomoya Kamijou aka Faraday's  
> 5) Mugnio Shizuri aka Meltdowner  
> 6) Maruto Shirai aka Blink  
> 7) Aihana Etsu aka Number 7  
> 8) Mio Shokuhou aka Queen Bee  
> 9) Gunha Shokuhou aka Number 9  
> 10) Misaki Shokuhou aka Mental out  
> 11) Hibiki Shimura aka Decibel
> 
> So their we have it as of for the new character's abilities I'll mention them later.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and Esper abilities_**

**Tomoya's pov**

As my Mom entered I said "oh um I had a cold" I tried to let off a half-hearted chuckle as my Mom said to me "the doctors said you had hurt yourself fairly bad" she ran up and grabbed me while checking for any injuries as I said "please don't" she found it as my Dad came up saying "what happened to you Tomoya" I after letting out a sigh explained everything to him including Serioth attacking me the other day as Uncle Accelerator said "he's just like you Touma right down to the core" he had a smirk as Last Order ran up and hugged him  **aww** at that moment Uncle Stiyl came in with Serioth and Auntie Kaori as I looked on  **what is this some kind of get together** Uncle Stiyl stood as he said "Tomoya we need to talk about the Magician who attacked you" I went to close the door in order to keep anyone from eavesdropping.

As everyone sat down Uncle Stiyl explained what was up with Samuel to me as I said "great so now he's on the loose" Uncle Stiyl then said "and I've got the perfect method of catching him" he patted Serioth on the shoulder as he said "your both going to find him" **this is a joke right I'm not working with him** Serioth said "absolutely not I refuse to work with this human power cable" I said "not as if I wanted to work with a human blowtorch" we both glared as I noticed Aika and Mio laughing in the corner until my Dad said "honestly it might give you both the chance to get to know eachother"  **oh this is just getting worse** at that moment Auntie Kaori said "it's either that Serioth or you're got to recite the gospel of John though to the Gospel of Mark" she had a smirk on her face as he said "yes Mother" he clearly didn't want to do this but he even more clearly had no other choice so me and him headed out to go begin.

As we left my aoaapartm building he said "for the record Kamijou I'm only doing this because my Mom said so after this I'm going to kill you" I held out my hand saying "I'll make a deal help me stop Samuel and I promise I'll fight you just name the time and place and I'll be there" he took my hand saying "seems reasonable" we both shook on it as he lit a cigarette as he asked "can I offer you one" I said "no thanks I'm not old enough to" he said "neither am I"  **wait what how old is he** he took it out as he said "I'm 15"  **he's what but he's so tall and cool looking oh man** me and him then began walking on to go track down Samuel from his last known location.

* * *

**An hour later**

After searching about for a while me and Serioth sat down as he said "this is useless" he tilted his head back while I called out "such misfortune" at that moment a few thugs arrived saying "your done for Faraday's"  **oh come on** I said to them "I don't have time for this" I let the electricity dance across my hand until Serioth said "allow me" he took the cigarette out of his mouth saying **_Ash's to Ash's Dust to Dust Squeamish Bloody Rood_** as his flames manifested in his hand he slashed at the thugs leading one to be covered in flames while the rest ran off he said "at most he'll suffer the equivalent of sunburn" he snapped his fingers putting th flames out while he said "that was me holding back" he had a smirk as he lit another cigarette while we headed off.

While we walked about Serioth suddenly said "I'm sensing an immense amount of Magical energy in that direction" I nodded while following him in it's direction  **with luck we'll be able to find him easily** at that moment we found an old alleyway that was full of talisman like things I looked to Serioth asking "your the resident Magician what should we do" he pulled out a set of cards saying "I'll handle the runes he's set up" he released a set of fire saying "give me two minutes, your the better physical fighter here so I'll leave Samuel to you" I then made a set of lightning dance over my hand while facing him.

Once I stood before Samuel he said "your going to fail" he displayed his arm as Serioth said "it's the Azusayumi bow" Samuel declared "I'm going to use this bow to end Academy city and the tyranny of science" I while clenching my fist said "not if I can help it" I then charged to face him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Hyousuke Hamazura  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 12th October  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Hair colour- Blond  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Height- 5'8 or 172cm  
> Weight- 76kg or 169lbs  
> Esper ability- None  
> Esper level- 0  
> Fun facts- He is skilled at games like dart's, despite being a Level 0 he doesn't let that get in the way of his friendship with Tomoya and the others, he is skilled at cooking, there is the popular belief that he's a delinquent around school (he's not although he certainly has an interesting life being friends with Tomoya), him and Mio meet up at the weekend a lot, he can't swim, his favourite food is his mother's cooking and he has a younger sister.


End file.
